A LiTTLe BiT
by addict-07
Summary: (SASUINO, NARUHINA and SAKULEE)
1. Dreaming of you

A's/N: - this is my first story here in fan fiction. Hope you guys will enjoy reading it. I am actually an Ino and Sasuke fan! Hehehe...anyway my story was actually a title of an acoustic song, which I dedicated to my story. Dreaming of You was sang by Serina. The italic words are some of the song's lines. Read and review please... ; )

**0707070707070707707070707070070707070707070707070707070707070707**

Chapter One: "Dreaming Of You"

Late at night when all the world is sleeping 

_I stay up and think of you and_

_I wish on a star that somewhere you were_

_Thinking of me too..._

The sky showed its darkness and the moon let it's beauty be seen by everyone who is still awake.

Yamanaka Ino, a girl of 12 was attracted to its beauty. Her blonde hair was as usual in a ponytail, which made her cute. Her eyes steadied on the moon. Suddenly a picture of a handsome guy with onyx eyes, black hair and cute smile began to play tricks on her mind. It made her blush and at the same time melted her heart.

"Oh man..." she said, tightening her grip on her pillow. "I can't get him out of my mind!"

She tried to sleep but the picture still revolves around her head, which prevents her from sleeping.

"I wish he is also thinking of me..." she thought with a smile, "...though its impossible."

I'm dreaming of you tonight 

_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be _

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me..._

Ino turned around the other side of the bed. She was still looking at the moon, letting her mind be tricked by her own imagination.

"Sasuke..." she murmured, "Why am I this crazy? I'm so addicted to you...what do you have that made me so...so...in love to you?"

She closed her eyes and started to dream about her with Sasuke.

-------

While Ino was walking down the alley she saw Sasuke. When she was about to say hello, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and gave her an embrace that was so tight, as if he won't let her go. Sasuke was about to kiss her...their lips were just centimeters away from each other...slowly their lips come closer and closer when...

"INO!!! Wake up now will ya?" a voice shouted.

Ino felt someone tapped her in the arm that caused her to leave her dreamland. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked up to see who woke her up and saw her teammate Shikamaru. She angrily grabbed her pillow and glared at her friend.

Shikamaru backed away. He was about to run when Ino threw the pillow at him.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO WAKE ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF MY DREAM?" Ino shouted at the top of her lungs. "You – You just ruined it."

"What? Come on we'll be late for school." Shikamaru said, scratching his head where Ino hit him.

Ino walks towards him, her eyes were burning with anger.

"I'm gonna kill you for that!" Ino yelled and began to pull Shikamaru's hair.

"Ehy, stop!" he squealed in pain, "Ouch – hey my hair!!!"

"I HATE YOU SHIKAMARU!!" Ino yelled again, not stopping on pulling Shikamaru's hair.

"Er – what -- what did I do?" he asked, his voice was shaking.

Ino stopped from pulling his hair and turned her back to him.

"You just simply ruined my kiss with Sasuke." Ino said, frowning, "And thanks for that!"

Shikamaru began to laugh hard, holding his belly.

"Kiss-Ki-Kiss with Sa-Sa-Sasuke?" he laughed.

Ino turned around, this time both her hands were clenched.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and force a smile.

"Er- I'm not laughing! Na-ah!!!" Shikamaru said shaking his head.

With no reply Ino gave him a punch that made him out of balance.

-------

A blonde boy in an orange vest was just finished eating his twenty-fifth bowl of ramen in Ichiraku Ramen Shop. The blonde guy was known to be Uzumaki Naruto. He eats chaotically that his cute face was full of dirt.

"Waaahhh..." he yawned, stretching both his arms. "It's really delicious."

A pink haired girl who was sitting beside him in the counter was used to his way of eating. Everyone in the shop is all looking at the blonde guy, all bewildered.

"You finish Sakura? I think we better get going..."Naruto said with a smile. "You don't wanna be late for school eh?"

Haruno Sakura, the girl beside him frowned.

"Good thing you remember to stop eating!" she shouted.

Naruto jumped from his seat and began to walk for the exit as if he didn't heard anything at all.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sakura asked, pulling his orange vest. "Whose gonna pay the bills?"

Naruto turned around and made a tricky grin.

"You." He replied.

"NARUTO?" Sakura shouted, causing the ramen shop to shake a bit. "YOU ATE TOO MUCH...I CAN"T AFFORD TO PAY THEM ALL!!!"

------

Ino and Shikamaru were walking down the sidewalks when they saw Akimichi Chouji sitting in a green bench, beside was a green, thin post in which a lamp was hanging. He was a very fat boy with red circular paint on his cheeks. He was holding two different bags of chips on both his hands. He was eating them so fast. His plump face was full of dirt.

"What took cha bot of ya sho long?" he asked, his mouth was so full of chips.

Ino sat down beside him, arms crossed.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked again.

"Oh come on...she won't tell you." Shikamaru said. "Let's just go!"

But before any of them make a move a familiar figure passed before them.

He was wearing a blue shirt paired with white shorts.

"Sasuke..." Ino whispered, excitedly.

She can't control her self that she immediately stood up and said "Hello Sasuke!"

But he neglected her when suddenly a familiar voice called him it was Haruno Sakura.

_I wonder if you ever see me _

_And I wonder if you know I'm here_

_If you looked in my eyes_

_Would you see what's inside?_

_Would you even care?  
_

Shikamaru wanted to tease Ino the way Sasuke treated her. But even him can feel how it hurts her.

"Sasuke!!!" Naruto's voice echoed in the alley.

Sakura was running towards Sasuke and gave him a hug. Sasuke smiled and pushed her gently away.

Ino could tell how happy Sasuke was.

_I just wanna hold you close but so far_

_All I have are dreams of you _

_So I wait for the day to take the courage_

_To say how much I love you..._

_Yes I do._

Naruto walked in front team 10.

"Hello Ino! Hello Shikamaru! Hello Chouji!" he greeted them with a big, big smile.

Sakura turned around and was astonished to see Ino.

"Oh, I didn't see you Ino-pig!" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah?" Ino hollered back in a harsh tone. "I didn't see you either, forehead girl."

Sasuke and Naruto started to walk, leaving Sakura, who was having an eye-to-eye duel with Ino.

"Look like they already left you Sakura." Chouji said pointing at Sasuke's direction.

Sakura turned around and ran after them.

"Looks like your prince charming didn't see you, eh?" Chouji told Ino with a teasing smile.

"Really? How come I didn't notice YOU FAT COW!" Ino shouted as she gave Chouji a punch.

Shikamaru smiled and gave Chouji a hand to help him stand up.

"Bad timing." He said to him.

-------

Outside the training grounds, you will see the genins of Ninja Academy in four straight lines.

Iruka-sensie walked slowly in front of his class.

"Ehem!" he said, clearing his throat. "We still need to wait for Kakashi before we start."

Naruto, who was in front of the line began to laugh. He tapped a blue haired girl beside him. She had pale skin and her eyes were plain light blue. She looks so cute and simple.

"Look Hinata..." Naruto said pointing at their sensei's face. "Hmph..."

Hyuuga Hinata blushed and at the same time giggled.

Iruka noticed them laughing.

"What's so funny big mouth?" Iruka said to Naruto, one hand on his hip.

Naruto put both his hands on his mouth, trying to control his self from laughing.

"NARUTO?" Iruka shouted, his face looked so embarrassed. "Spit it out!"

"Sensei," Hinata's very soft and calm voice broke in. "You have this kiss mark on your cheek."

Before Iruka could reply everyone laughed except Sasuke and a red haired boy who looks so serious.

"Wha-what the..." Iruka exclaimed, rubbing his cheeks with his sleeves. "Uzumaki Naruto...you did these didn't you?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Are you blaming me?" Naruto inquired angrily. He was pointing his self with his thumb. "Of course not, sir."

"Okay...please...everyone can I have all your attention please?" Iruka said, raising both his hands as if he'd surrendered. "By the way, Yamanaka Ino and Uchiha Sasuke please come forward."

Ino was surprised to be called with Sasuke.

"Me?" she asked Shikamaru.

"Is there anyone else around here have a name like yours?" Shikamaru replied, frowning.

Ino walked in front, nervously. Sasuke went beside her.

"What is it Iruka-sensei?" Ino inquired.

"We don't have much time to waste...I would like you two to look for Kakashi-sensei." Iruka said.

"Us?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Yes...the both of you." Iruka replied. "And please be in a hurry...we still have to break a news to everyone."

"News..." Sasuke repeated in his mind. He got intrigued but said nothing.

Suddenly Haruno Sakura stamped her feet.

"I PROTEST!" she shouted, attracting everyone. "Ino and Sasuke are not teammates sir...and I think that..."

"Sorry Sakura but we have no much time...go now you two." Iruka commanded.

Sakura frowned and crossed her arms.

"Oh my gosh...am I dreaming?" Ino thought as the two of them ran down the streets. "This is just like what I've dreamed this morning."

**0707070707070707707070707070070707070707070707070707070707070707**

**A's/N: So what can you guys say about my first chap, eh? Hehehe...I'm really having fun while writing this...hope you guys too. Well anyway...what could be the news that Iruka was talking about? Could it be a good or a bad one? And what will happen while Ino and Sasuke look for their sensei, Kakashi? Looks like LOVE is in the air...**


	2. Love to Love

**A/N: - Here's the second chapter guys. Ino and Sasuke happened to be in trouble while looking for Kakashi...bad guys blocked their way AND LOOKS LIKE THESE NINJAS HAVE A CRUSH ON INO!!! Oh my gosh...what could have happened to them? While Naruto and Hinata were having a hard time running...find out why. Read & Review guys...I really wanna know what you think 'bout my story. - I edit the last one I've submitted, I've made it longer!!! Hahaha...THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!!! REALLY THANKS!!! - I ALREADY EDITED THIS!!  
EDITED!!! EDITED!!! **

**0707070707070707707070707070070707070707070707070707070707070707**

Chapter Two: Love to Love

There was a sudden lightning, a sign that it will rain any minute...and it did.

Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino were all wet as they look for Kakashi. They stopped by to every shop to ask the people if they saw him.

'We're just wasting our time...we will never find him if this rain won't stop.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke and Ino never talked to each other as they do their task. In that very moment Sasuke held Ino's hand, pulled her and ran in a fast speed. Ino felt her cheeks turned red.

"We better hurry!" Sasuke said for the first time, but didn't bother to look at her.

Ino simply nodded.

"I hope we will never be able to find Sir Kakashi..." Ino thought in the back her head and smiled.

-------

Meanwhile, at the Ninja Academy Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata were running round and round the school grounds. Both wet and tired.

"Still okay Hinata?" Naruto inquired, panting.

Hinata fell on her knees, mud splashed all over her.

"I think I can't go on...Naruto." She replied bashfully.

"OH come on Hinata...you can't give up now." Naruto said. "Iruka-sensei shouldn't see us giving up."

"But, er – "she murmured, but can't form the words.

Naruto went beside her and took her hand. Hinata blushed as he pulled her to stand up.

"Come on, I'll help you." Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata lowered her head for him not to notice that she was totally blushing. Naruto tightened his grip on her hand...she turned even redder.

"Come on now Hinata!!!" Naruto shouted and they started to run again. "LET'S RUN!!!"

"Hike!" she replied.

-------

The rain poured continuously. Sasuke and Ino looked as if they were in a shower. Sasuke was still holding Ino's hand as they turned the alley.

Three ninjas who were just their age were standing before them. Sasuke quickly gave a halt.

"Excuse us. We are in a hurry we have no much time!" Ino said.

"Look here." Said one of the nins. "Can we borrow your girlfriend for just one night?"

"She looks so pretty to me." Said another nin.

Ino noticed Sasuke clenched his fist.

Suddenly the last ninja was walking toward Ino. He has red kissable lips, fair skin and green eyes. Ino's eyes widened as she saw the third ninja clearly.

"He's...he's handsome." Ino thought.

"Hello there. I'm..." but before the third ninja could introduced his self Sasuke pulled Ino at his back.

"So...do we need to ask you in a harsh way?" the third nin asked with a smile.

Sasuke didn't reply. Instead he gave the third ninja a punch. Ino was shocked the way Sasuke act.

"Is he kindda jealous? Hope so..." Ino asked her self and then giggled.

The fight between Sasuke and the three ninjas started.

"He's in danger." Ino whispered.

-------

Hinata pulled her hand from Naruto's.

"What is the problem Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata wrapped her hands around her and shivered.

"I – er feel...c-cold, Naruto." Hinata said. "I'm s-sorry I think I c-can't g-go on."

Naruto went towards her and checked if she has fever...and yet she does.

"You're hot, Hinata..." Naruto said. "Iruka-sensei doesn't know it eh? Do you reckon I should tell it to him now?"

Hinata shivered more and didn't reply.

"I hope this works." Naruto thought.

He wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and pushed her towards him. He embraced Hinata tighter, letting her feel warm...Hinata blushed and felt a hot temperature wrapped in her whole trembling body.

**-------**

It's a very bad day for Sakura, she feels envy to Naruto and Hinata. She was watching them embracing each other in the heavy rain through the window of their classroom. She was waiting for Sasuke's return with her rival Yamanaka Ino.

"What a great scene I'm seeing!!! Naruto's really doing a great job eh." Sakura said with a laugh.

But it looks like she's not the only one watching Naruto and Hinata.

"Huh...what are they doing?" Lee shouted in the room as he pointed outside the window.

"Oh my gosh!!!" exclaimed Ten-Ten, who was thunderstruck.

"Tsk...what a corny scene!!!" Shino muttered that only Kiba could heard it.

"Ehy, don't tell me your jealous?" Kiba inquired in a whisper.

"Me?" Shino yelled. Everyone in the room turned to look at him...all surprised.

"Me..." he repeated, this time in a very quiet voice. "There's no way for me to get jealous!!!"

"Hehehe...really?" Kiba said, looking at Shino maliciously.

Shino nodded.

-------

In the same moment...Sasuke already finished two of the ninjas. The handsome of the three was somewhat full of energy. Sasuke was already tired and weak.

"I think I got to do something." Ino thought.

"Ehy," she called to third ninja. "Why don't you face me instead...can't you see his already exhausted?"

"Oh what a pleasure..." the third ninja said with a smile.

He was walking towards Ino and he was ignoring Sasuke.

"What was your name again young lady?" the ninja asked.

"Hmmm...Ino. Yamanaka Ino." She replied boldly.

"Ino eh? You mean...p-I-g?" the ninja asked then burst into laughter.

Ino felt her temperature rising. She turned totally red, not because she's blushing but because she's MAD!

"What did you just said?" she shouted with a frown.

"Hehehe...you don't look like a pig eh? But I still like you though..." he said, bringing out his kunai.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sasuke shouted, his voice was full of anger.

"Don't worry I won't harm your girlfriend!"

"PIG eh? Now his GIRLFRIEND?" Ino said with a blush, though deep in side she hope the last words were true. "YOU'D PAY FOR THOSE INSULT!!!"

-------

"You now okay?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Yeah." She replied totally red.

Naruto removed his hands from her and felt his heart beat louder than ever. He doesn't know why but then when he looked at Hinata's eyes he suddenly blushed.

"Hey you two!" called Iruka-sensei. "You've done enough, come on in now and dry yourselves."

"Good thing you remember us here!" Naruto shouted from afar.

"Hehehe...I'm sure you've learned your lesson and I think you've enjoyed it though." Iruka said, grinning.

"WHAT? How will I enjoy this er-" Naruto realized that he did somehow like the punishment...he felt and do something he never did before to a girl.

As Naruto and Hinata entered the room, there was a loud cheer and applause for the both of them. Naruto felt pleased though he doesn't what's the applause for.

"Uhhh...we saw you!!!" Lee shouted chaotically. "You two were embracing!!!"

Naruto's grinning face disappeared and he showed an upset expression.

"Hmph..." Naruto sighed. "Great. Just great."

Hinata's heart was about to burst in happiness and at the same time in embarrassment. She was totally turning red than ever before.

-------

"HIYA!" Ino's voice echoed down the street.

She just gave the handsome ninja what he deserves...a strong punch that caused his nosebleed and he fell unconscious on the ground.

"Finished like dinner!" Ino said happily.

"Eh?" Sasuke said, astonished.

"That's it? Just a punch?" Sasuke thought, his eyes widened as he stairs at the unconscious ninja.

She turned to look at Sasuke but now he was frowning like he was mad.

"Er- Sasuke you okay?" Ino asked, worried.

"Next time don't ever try to break into my fight." Sasuke said in a harsh tone.

Ino stepped backward, stunned. Sasuke turned his back and started to walk. In about three steps, he stoped.

"I was really worried...about ya." He said in almost a whisper. "Never do such a stupid thing like that!!!

Ino blushed and felt very happy...but she was not sure if what she heard was right. Was those words right? Was those words she heard are true?

"Hope so..." she thought. "OH...please REWIND!!!"

And she merrily followed Sasuke.

-------

Ramen Shop is known for its ramen. Few people were eating as they chat with their companions. But one of them was sitting far from people talking. He was sitting alone in the very far corner of the shop.

This man is not other than Kakashi. He brought out a dirty white long envelope with a green Konoha symbol on it. He opened it and pulled out several papers form it.

He examined the papers carefully in a very serious face.

Ayone, the shop's waitress served him a hot bowl of ramen and a cup of coffee.

In everyone's surprise a drenched blonde girl entered the shop with a bang on the door.

"KAKASHI!" she called.

Kakashi turned around and he quickly puit the papers back in the envelope.

"Ino...what are you doing here?" he asked. "You should be in school right now right?"

"Yeah. And we are asked to find you as soon as possible for sir Iruka said that they have no much time left." Ino explained, panting. "I think you owe as an explanation about a certain news."

Kakashi calmly took a sip of his coffee as if he didn't heard Ino.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI?" Ino bellowed.

"I'm coming Ino don't you worry." Kakashi replied.

**0707070707070707707070707070070707070707070707070707070707070707**

**A/N's: Hehehe...are you guys ready to know the news? Hehehe...hope so. Well I was really thinking about making the handsome ninja whom Sasuke and Ino encountered be one of Ino's suitors. Hehehe...to make Sasuke jealous I think...what do you guys think 'bout it? Send me your suggestions please...-**

**Ino's suitor OC **


	3. A Disturbing News

**A****A/N: So have you read my previous chapter? Don't miss it!!! I edited it already and it's already long hehehe... But don't worry much romantic stuff happened here...and now in this chapter a mission is waiting for team 7. Wait and see what's in store for them...hehehe - **

**0707070707070707707070707070070707070707070707070707070707070707**

Chapter Three: The Disturbing News _  
_

Kakashi, Sasuke and Ino quickly made their way back in the ninja academy. On there way Ino told Kakashi 'bout the ninjas they have encountered before they saw him in the Ramen Shop.

When they reached the ninja academy. Iruka-sensei immediately went outside to meet them.

"Great job you two!!!" Said Iruka, but he doesn't look happy. He's face was so serious. "You two better get inside now and tell the others to be quiet...we'll be there in five minutes."

Sasuke and Ino went inside their room. All of their classmates were surrounding Naruto and Hinata and pushing them together in the middle of the crowd. And the others were teasing Shino, who obviously looked jealous.

"Ehy, SASUKE!!!" Naruto yelled. "What happened? Did you found Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke simply nodded. He doesn't have the mood to speak to anyone. Sakura's heart leaps in excitement. She pushed herself through the crowd and went towards Sasuke.

"Hi, you're drenched..." she greeted with her sweetest smile.

Ino was sitting beside Shikamaru and Choji. She was watching Sakura talking to Sasuke, though she can't hear what they were talking about.

Minutes later, Kakashi, Iruka and the third Hokage went inside. The crowd disappeared and the room became soundless.

"There was a news coming from the Grass Country," the third Hokage began. "They are asking for help from us. A young girl was missing just before the twelve villages in the Grass Country was attacked."

"T-twelve village?" Naruto asked, his eyed widened in surprise.

"Yes, the twelve village was attacked in just one day." Kakashi said. "All were dead and no life left in each village."

The students all made an expression of an oh-my-gosh look.

"The girl were talking about was said to be an innocent girl..." Iruka then said.

"So? Why are you guys telling us this stuffs?" Naruto asked.

"Hehehe...you really don't have the manner of being patient eh Naruto?" Iruka said, grinning.

Naruto crossed his arms and sat slouching.

"We're asking all of your cooperation. To tell the truth we don't know whose doing such an attack like this in the Grass Country." The third Hokage said. "Now I'm giving each team a mission..."

Ino sighed.

"Great...I will never be able to be with Sasuke...can't they just change the groupings?" she said told herself. "Sakura is really lucky in her team!"

"Team 7 you have the hardest mission." Kakashi said, looking down at a piece of paper. "You have the mission to know whose doing the attacks. Do not fight with the enemy!!! Do not, I repeat."

"Do not." Naruto said imitating Kakashi's voice.

"It will be too dangerous if you will." He continued. "Team 10 you are going to just stand by. When something happened to team 7 you will be the one to help them."

"What? We're just a back up?" Ino whispered to Shikamaru with a frown.

Shikamaru shook his head with a smile.

"Why them sir? Why can't be us?" Lee asked.

"Do you have any comments Lee?" the third Hokage asked.

"Ah..n-none s-sir. Sorry!" he replied.

"Good. Then team seven prepare and you will start the mission the day after tomorrow." The third Hokage said and left the room.

Kakashi and Iruka told the other teams about their missions.

-------

"The day after tomorrow? They'll be going right eh?" Ino said.

"Why are you worried?" Choji said who was eating a pack of potato chips.

"No I'm just er- nothing." Replied Ino.

"So..." Shikamaru broke in. "You haven't tell us what happened on your way to look for Kakashi eh?"

"OH yeah I forgot!!!" Ino said and started telling everything that had happened.

-------

Ino was in her room taking a rest. She was wondering if what she can do before Sasuke leave.

"Hmmm...yeah right!!! I can give him something memorable...something that will make him remember me! Hehehe..." she thought with a blush. "Well I should be starting the job then!!!"

-------

Hinata was walking home and she was accompanied by Shino.

"So...do you still have fever Hinata?" Shino inquired.

But Hinata was unoccupied...she was blushing for no reason. She was thinking about Naruto. The way he embraced her and she can feel it...that he do care for her.

"H-Hinata? He-Helllo?" Shino said waving his hands in the air.

"Oh, yes Shino? What are you saying again?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing. Forget 'bout it." Shino said.

"Oh well."

As they turned the alley Hinata stopped and started to shiver again. Shino stopped and turned around her.

"I knew it. You're still hot Hinata!" Shino exclaimed with concern. "Iruka's really stupid to make you run while raining."

"He doesn't know it though...but it was fine by me!" Hinata said.

Shino went towards her and put one of his hands on her shoulders.

"If Naruto could do this...so do i." Shino told himself as he slowly embraced Hinata.

Hinata who was feeling too cold didn't noticed Shino's embrace but she feel warm. She rested her head on his chest and heard a weird beat from his heart. It was as though beating chaotically inside him.

In that very moment...someone came in a wrong time and in a wrong place! Naruto was happily eating an ice cream cone with different flavors on it. His mouth was full of the ice cream's stains. But then he froze when he saw the scene in front of him. The happy feeling that he felt moments ago suddenly fades and was replaced by something that hurts him.

Hinata then realized that she was stock in Shino's arms. She can't run to meet Naruto.

"Hello you two." Naruto greeted them not in his usual loud voice. "I'm sorry to bother...got to go then!"

But before Hinata could reply, Naruto immediately ran the corner and out of sight.

Shino waved back to Naruto triumphantly. He removed his arms from Hinata who suddenly looked sad.

"Let's get going then." Shino said.

Naruto stopped running as he saw Ino, who was finished looking outside a jewelry shop. He almost forgot about his ice cream that was already melted.

"Hello Naruto." She greeted sweetly. "Oh...looks like you just wasted your ice cream eh?"

"What are you doing there, Ino?" Naruto asked panting.

"Oh..." Ino blushed. "I er- nothing. Well I need to go now Naruto."

"Yeah me too."

Naruto let Ino walked first and she stopped from afar.

"Ehy, GOOD LUCK FOR YOUR MISSION NARUTO!" she shouted.

Naruto gave her thumbs up and a foxy grin which he always do.

-------

On Ino's way she met someone she was wishing to see. Sasuke. She ran towards him and gave him a sweet smile, sweeter than the smile she gave to Naruto a while ago.

"Hello Sasuke." She greeted.

Sasuke nodded and started to go away. Ino felt sad but contented. Seeing him is the happiest thing for Ino. And so she started to walk in the opposite direction when suddenly...someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to make a turn. In her surprise it was Sasuke.

"I er- forgot to ask you if you're free to go with me tomorrow." Sasuke said with his usual serious face.

Ino's heart is jumping...she can't control herself from blushing and smiling.

"Control yourself..." Ino thought.

She doesn't know what to say...she can't form the right words to tell him. All she knew was that Sasuke, her dream guy was asking her in a date!

"Well I guess that's a no." Sasuke then said with his usual serious face.

"No...I- I mean...yes of course. It would be a pleasure." Ino bellowed excitedly.

"Good. See you then in the park." Sasuke said and walked away.

"YOSH!!!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs, she can't conrol her feelings anymore.

"I got to be really beautiful tomorrow!!! It will be our first date ever!!! Shikamaru will be totally happy for me and Sakura will be totally sorry...hehehe..." she thought.

**0707070707070707707070707070070707070707070707070707070707070707**

**A/N: Hehehe...poor Naruto when he saw Hinata and Shino doing sweet stuffs. Hekhekehek...- in the next chapter...I'm sure all SASUINO fan will totally like it!!! Hahahahaha...wait and see the next chapter guys!!! I'm really excited to write the next chapter!!! **


	4. Because Of You

**A/N: ELLooo...waahhhahahaha...Ready for Ino and Sasuke's first date??? I'm really excited to let you guys read this chapter...bwahahahaha...I won't say anything then...just go and read my fourth chap!!! (The words in ITALIC are the lyrics of the song Because of You.) EDITED!!! **

**0707070707070707707070707070070707070707070707070707070707070707**

Chapter Four: Because of You

_If ever you wonder _

_if you touched my soul, _

_Yes, you do..._

Ino was dead tired after working in their Flower Shop and she even took a part time job in the Ramen Shop. She was trying to earn enough money in just one day to give Sasuke a present and of course to buy her self new clothes for their first date.

But she forgets all her tiredness whenever she remembered that she'd be having a date with her Sasuke any minute of the day.

_Since I met you, I'm not the same You bring life to everything I do Just the way you say hello With one touch I can't let go Never thought I'd fall in love with you_

Ino made her way home after buying everything she needs. She was so happy...she was even smiling wherever she go. But before she went straight to her room, she decided to call Shikamaru for help.

"He's a guy and I'm sure he can be a great help to me." Ino thought.

She already told Shikamaru about her date with Sasuke. For Ino he was happy for her...but what she doesn't know was that he was worried.

"Shikamaru!!!" Ino called. "C'mon in my place, I'm already preparing for the...you know...our date!"

Shikamaru's drowsy eyes were closing as if he was sleepy.

"So...you really are excited eh?" he said and yawned as they walk in the sidewalks.

"Of course I am!" Ino said, you could feel her excitement in her voice. "I even bought him a present hehehe...and I also bought new clothes for later."

Shikamaru shook his head as if he was showing Ino how stupid she is to do stuffs like this.

"What? Is there something I forgot to do?" Ino inquired worriedly.

"Oh...yeah you forgot to buy an engagement ring for the two of you." Shikamaru said hastily.

Ino looked at him puzzled. Shikamaru thought she'll gonna slap him. But then she simply put one of her fingers on her chin as though she was thinking a very serious problem.

"Yeah...why haven't I thought of that?" Ino then said.

Shikamaru shook his head and smiled.

"This girl is completely insane." He whispered that only the wind could hear it.

-------

Naruto was sitting alone under a shade of a huge tree, looking up at the darkening clouds.

"Oh looks like the news was right...there will be a storm coming." He said. "Yesterday was raining too..."

But then he suddenly smiled after remembering the rain.

"I remembered it again," he thought. "How silly of me to embrace Hinata! I don't know but...grrr...I mean it I can still feel the feeling of having her in my arms that day!"

Naruto picked a small stone beside him and throw it from afar.

"I really like the way she blushed when I did that..." Naruto thought. "Hmph...why am I thinking of her?!? I'm never like this before!!! Sakura might get jealous to her!!!" When he thought about Sakura getting jealous he laughed hard.

"That'll never happen!!!" he said aloud.

The picture of Hinata being embraced by Shino suddenly popped on Naruto's head.

"Oh...why did I feel like giving Shino a punch?" Naruto asked his self.

_Because of you, my life has changed Thank you for the love & the joy you bring_

"It's a funny feeling eh.," he said. "I think I'm starting to – er- like her!"

_Because of you, I feel no shame I'll tell the world It's because of you_

-------

Ino was all set. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt paired to a black-fitted pedals. Her hair was running down to her back. It was not pony-tailed this time and she looks so beautiful tonight.

She went to their living room where Shikamaru was sleeping in their couch.

"Ehy, Shikamaru! What can you 'bout my ourfit then? Ehy, wake up you sluggish bones!!!" she said as she turned around like a super model.

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes and slowly opened it. His eyes suddenly widened and looked at Ino with an astonished expression.

"I er- I er-..." Shikamaru kept saying.

"I er- what?" Ino asked irritably. "Hey, Shikamaru I'm asking you!!! Are you still asleep? Eh, you really are useless...I don't know why I asked your help!!!"

Shikamaru shook his head wildly.

"You look so...so...beau – beautiful Ino!" he said as he turned red.

"Gee thanks...and that's all I'm waiting although I know you'll say that!!!" Ino said smiling. "So...I'd be going then."

Then there was lightning. But looks like Ino didn't seem to notice and went out the house and merrily walked in the streets. Boys are all looking at her, bewildered in all direction with her beauty.

------

People started to open their umbrellas when the sky poured out raindrops.

Naruto was still under the shade, he didn't realized that he fell asleep while thinking about who he really likes between Sakura and Hinata and looks like he knew whom he really likes between the two.

"Oh...the rain is already getting stronger. Hope someone's here with me!" He said, he felt like slightly wet.

Suddenly, in his surprise the rain stop touching him as if he was under a shelter. He looked up and saw someone holding an umbrella. It was Hinata.

"Er- I saw you here..." Hinata said in a bashful manner. "I suppose you need an umbrella."

Naruto gave her a smile that made her turned red.

"Come and have a sit first here...the grass is not that wet you know." Naruto said, not sure of what he was thinking.

Hinata sat beside him. They were so closed under her umbrella.

"Na-Naruto?" Hinata began. "I was thinking if you..."

But Naruto interrupted her sentence, "You know what Hinata?"

Hinata looked at him not knowing that he was too was also looking at her, now in this moment the two of them are looking at each other straight to their eyes. And both of them were blushing.

"Wh-What?" Hinata managed to say.

At the same moment in Naruto's reply there was a loud thunder. Hinata's eyes widened she was not sure of what she heard. Maybe she heard it wrong...no there's no mistake...she heard it! She did hear it!!!

-------

The sky showed no mercy to a girl sitting in a bench in a park. It was raining for almost one hour and a half.

Yamanaka Ino steadily sits alone in the far side of the green bench. She was all wet but she looks as if she doesn't mind. Her blonde hair was soaking wet and her new clothes were as wet as her hair. She didn't move at all. She lowered her head...tears began to drop from her green eyes.

_Sometimes I get lonely And all I gotta do is think of you You've captured something inside of me You make all of my dreams come true_

The rain continued to pour as well as her tears. A strong gust of wind passed by her that made a lamp, which was hanging on a gray post beside the bench, swayed back and forth but still has its light on.

It didn't convince her to go. She stayed there feeling colder than an ice. In that very moment someone came walking, a handsome guy with jet-black hair, fair skin and onyx eyes stopped in front of her. His face was very serious. He was wearing a thick black jacket but still no used for protecting him against the rain.

He went to her and sat beside her. He doesn't seem to notice that she was crying.

"Sorry I was late." He said.

Ino didn't reply. He removed his jacket and wrapped it around her. She gets something in her pocket and handed it to him. It was covered in red and white wrapping paper. It was so small but cute with a pink ribbon on it.

_It's not enough that you love me for me You reached inside & touched me eternally "I love you" best explains How I feel for you_

"Sasuke..." Ino said, lowering her head. "I better get going now."

She removed the jacket and gave it back to him.

"You look...You look beautiful today." Sasuke said, as though she didn't heard Ino.

But it didn't pleased Ino.

"Ino...where are you going?" Sasuke asked. "You see Sakura and I ate ramen when I was about to..."

This words made Ino angry. She can't control her feelings anymore. She stood up and clenched her fists.

"I-I was so happy...when you asked me for this date!!! Then...then you'll tell me your sorry for being late coz you've been eating ramen with Sakura?" she blurted out, her voice was full of anger and hatred. "I-I...I even bought my new clothes see? See? And...and...I even bought you a present cause I thought this will be our first date ever!!!"

Sasuke shook his head.

"I think you misunderstood me Ino. I didn't-I didn't asked you out remember? I just asked you if you could accompany me...and I was just planning to talk to you to make plans for our mission." Sasuke said.

Instead of feeling sad, she feels embarrassment wrapped around her. These words are causing her too much wound but still she was so upset. Her heart hurts and her whole body trembled. Tears continuously flow out her eyes. This time Sasuke noticed that she was crying.

Ino doesn't know what to do. She enfold her arms around her to comfort herself and walked away from Sasuke. After five steps she ran quickly, trying to go away as much as possible. Sasuke tried to go after her but was too late.

Sasuke feels weird. He was still sitting in the bench, staring at the gift Ino gave him. He kept on playing in his mind the way Ino cried and was suddenlt puzzled.

Ino kept on running, absentmindedly she bumps into someone's chest. Ino looked up and saw her teammate Shikamaru.

"Ino? Why are you crying?" Sikamaru inquired.

Ino doesn't want to talk about it. She feels so alone that she quickly embraced Shikamaru and started to cry desperately. Shikamaru feels so sad the way she cried. He gave her a hug too.

Sasuke decided to go home and take a rest, he was about to turn the corner there he saw Shikamaru and Ino embracing each other under the heavy rain. He decided to hide himself above the branches of the trees. He listened carefully as they talked.

"I thought you and Sasuke had a date?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked again. "You're soaking wet. How come?"

"I..hate myself!!! Shikamaru, I hate myself!!! I made a mistake!!!" Ino yelled. "It's hurting me so much Shikamaru!!!"

_When you hold me, I just lose control I want you to know That I'm never letting go You mean so much to me, I want the world to see It's because of you...._

"What?" he exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"He just asked me if...if I could accompany him and I know I made a mistake for being too excited....it was my fault but...I don't know!!!" Ino said, still resting her head on Shikamaru's chest.

Shikamaru was surprised and scratched his head. He embraced Ino tighter letting her feel that he will never leave her alone.

"What a troublesome...' he thought.

"Shikamaru what should I do?" Ino sob.

"Come on now, Ino I'll take you home." Shikamaru said. "You need some rest."

He wiped Ino's tears away and they both walked home.

Sasuke shook his head and smiled.

"What an idiot..." he whispered, "a date??? Huh. Fool."

**0707070707070707707070707070070707070707070707070707070707070707**

**A/N: So...hahaha...what can you guys say?!?!? Do you like it? Bwahahaha...watch out for the next chapter!!! Its more than you expected!!! Hahaha...the next chapter is going to be really exciting for me!!! So wait and see for the next chap guys!!! Bwahahahaha...- I can't wait for all of you to read it!!! Read & Review please...-**


	5. Embarrassed

**A/N: WeLL??? What can you guys say 'bout the previous chapter? Hope you all like it...and I'm sure you'll like my fifth chapter too...hahahaha...don't miss this...- (The words in ITALIC are the lyrics of the song The Reason by Hoobastank.) EDITED!!! **

**0707070707070707707070707070070707070707070707070707070707070707**

Chapter Five: Embarrassed.

It was a gusty morning and the rain already left.

Sasuke was lying down somewhere in the forest. He kept on thinking about what happened last night. He was sure she was crying the whole night. But there is something he can't tell and something he can't express inside him.

"What an idiot? Dreaming that I'll ask her in a date?" he told him self.

He kept on picturing Ino in his mind.

Suddenly he heard someone coming from his back. He turned around and saw a pink haired girl walking towards him. It was Haruno Sakura.

"Hello there Sasuke." She greeted. "You okay?"

Sasuke nodded.

-------

The rain left something to Yamanaka Ino, in its wrong timing yesterday...something she can't afford to forget and can't tend to fight.

She was walking somewhere in the same forest...thinking if she should go and say good-bye and say sorry to the guy she's been falling in love with. She can't waste any minute, he'll be leaving any minute and she might not see him for months. She still feels embarrass and very upset.

"How silly of me to think that he had asked me out???" she told her self. "I'm so fool!!!"

But then she heard familiar voices from the bushes in front of her. She looked through the opening and saw Sakura and Sasuke.

"So what did you and Ino planned?" she asked.

Sasuke's serious face smiled.

"Huh...she thought I asked her out. What an idiot!" he said.

"She said that?" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief.

Sakura was shocked...she can't help but laughed. Ino felt her cheeks turned red in humiliation.

"I heard that Ino-pig gave you a present." Sakura said stopping herself from laughing.

"Yeah she did." Sasuke replied wryly.

"May I see it?" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke paused for a second and frowned.

"I...I threw it away." He said.

Ino's eyes widened. Her humiliation was gone but this time she felt hurt and sadness. She felt her vision become fuzzy...tears began to fall from her eyes. She can't control the tears...it were as if has its own feelings.

"I only wear presents of the one I truly love." Sasuke declared.

Ino stepped away from the bush. She clasped her hand on her mouth. She was crying again and again. You can feel her sadness in her tears. She fell on her knees and clenched her fist as she cried hysterically.

Sakura was half happy and half sorry for Ino. After hearing Sasuke's reply, she quickly said good-bye and leave Sasuke.

"I can't believe she thought that my Sasuke will ask her out!" Sakura thought as she left Sasuke.

But Ino's presence was no longer a secret. Sasuke heard her whimpering behind the bushes. Curious, Sasuke get on his feet and quietly looked behind the bushes. He was stunned to see Ino. He was sure Ino heard what he just said a while ago.

Ino was crying...totally crying. She looked up and saw Sasuke standing before her. She immediately wiped her tears and gave him a smile.

"Oh so are you going to talk to me about our mission?" Sasuke said acting as of he didn't said anything a while ago, his voice sounds as if he was laughing at Ino. "Why? What happened to your eyes?"

"I'm not...I was just er-"Ino broke her sentence. Tears again flow from her eyes.

She forced to smile but still her tears continuously flow. She can't stop her emotions.

"I was just er- having a walk hehehe...isn't funny I poke my eye?" Ino said.

She turned around and started to walk. Sasuke felt guilty and felt pity too.

He went away as he drags his feet. Ino swiftly ran away.

-------

The sun was already in the horizon, ready to once again hide. The ninja academy was used to be full of genins but now; all of them are gathered in the very entrance of the deep forest. Team seven was not yet ready for Uchiha Sasuke doesn't arrive yet. Everyone will witness the start of Team seven's mission.

"Ahhh...where is he??? He's late!!!" Naruto yelled, stomping his foot.

"Will you shut your mouth? Damn it!" Sakura told him.

Everyone was talking with his or her teams while waiting for the arrival of Sasuke.

In the other part of Konoha...Ino was on her room crying, she was feeling so stupid.

"I shouldn't be crying like this...I shouldn't be feeling like this!!! I'm tired!!!" she said as she wiped her tears away.

"From now on I will stop myself from completely falling in love to Sasuke." She declared, clearing her throat. "Hmmm...yeah...I should be starting doing that."

"BUT HOW??? I think I can't!!!" she shouted then started to cry again. "I hate him!!!"

-------

"SASUKE!!!" shouted Sakura.

She spotted him from afar.

"Where is Ino, Choji?" asked Shikamaru.

Choji shrugged as he grab a bunch of potato chips and put it in his mouth.

"Dunno." He replied.

Sakura heard him...suddenly she felt a bit concerned.

"Ehy Shikamaru...tell Ino-pig that I'll take care of Sasuke." Sakura said.

Shikamaru smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile, Naruto went towards Hinata.

"So...wish us luck." Naruto said.

"Good luck and be careful." Hinata said, blushing.

"I- er- yeah." Naruto repied, scratching his head.

"Naruto?" Hinata called. "I'll hehehe... miss you."

Hinata could say that Naruto was blushing. Naruto's eyes brightened and steadied on Hinata's eyes. She was totally blushing.

"I'll miss you too Hinata." Naruto said and kiss her in the cheek.

No one noticed what Naruto just did except for two people...Shino and Kiba.

Naruto quickly ran after doing a rush kiss.

"GOOD BYE EVERYONE!!!" shouted Naruto as he waved his hand in the air.

Lee ran after Sakura and gave her one piece of white rose.

"Hope you'll keep this till it perish." Lee said. "It sounds stupid but to tell the truth I grew that flower myself and it comes from my heart...that's the first flower that I raise. Hehehe..."

Sakura smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Lee I'll keep this." Sakura said.

"Be...Be careful on your mission eh?" Lee said, turning red.

Sakura nodded and started to walk.

"Bye." She said.

"Bye." Lee replied.

Sasuke didn't tell anyone good-bye or ask anyone to wish them luck. He doesn't feel like doing it, something is bothering him right now.

Shikamaru and Choji decided to go to Ino's place after team seven set off to their mission.

When Ino saw Shikamaru and Choji she quickly wiped her tears.

"So you are still crying eh?" Shikamaru said with a yawn but his voice sounds concerned.

Ino didn't reply. Shikamaru sat beside her and quickly gave her a punch in her head. Ino didn't seem to feel it and just quickly moaned in Shikamaru's lap.

"I don't like seeing you like this Ino." He said. "You're not like this...it was not your fault!!!"

"It was mine!" she exclaimed. "Now what? Sasuke and Sakura were already laughing at me...and I don't know how to face them anymore!!! I'm so fool guys to think that he's asking me for a date!!! How silly of me to think of that though I know the fact that it will never happen!!!"

Choji was just looking at them, confused.

"You know what?" he said. "You two look more compatible Ino, than Sasuke."

Shikamaru and Ino looked at him, both were blushing. Ino immediately sat up staright.

"Hahaha...see you two are guilty!!!" Choji laughed.

Ino frowned just like what she does when she's mad at her teammates. Shikamaru looked at her and grin. He turned to Choji, frowning too.

"Please repeat what you just said, Choji." Ino said.

Choji stepped back, trembling.

"I...I was just joking you two!!! Don't look at me that way...please..." he begged.

"Let's do it Shikamaru!!!" Ino yelled, smirking.

"She's smiling again." Shikamaru thought.

Choji immediately ran outside.

"HERE WE COME CHOJI!!!" shouted Shikamaru as the both of them chase him.

"HAHAHAHA..." Ino laughed.

The three of them kept running and running, all were happy and enjoying the game.

But accidentally, Ino step on her foot and was about to fall when Shikamaru went in front of her and they both fell on the ground.

Ino was over Shikamaru. Their lips were just inches away...just one wrong move and a kiss would be possible.

Shikamaru's heart was jumping. Ino was blushing and suddenly thought of her dream again about Sasuke...there, she was going to have a kiss with Sasuke but not with just one of her friends.

Choji who didn't notice the two of them, tripped over them while running.

And then...it happened...their lips met...a kiss was made accidentally!!!

**0707070707070707707070707070070707070707070707070707070707070707A/N: So...hahahaha...any violent reactions??? Bwahahaha...how'd you like it guys??? Hahahaha...- Please don't miss the next chap...then off I go!!! PooFFF!!! Read & Review please!!! **


	6. Chang of Plans

**A/N: HeLLOooo!!! HeLLo...HeLLo...HeLLo...here's my sixth chapter guys!!! ...they are in big trouble...plus news just came to Konoha that the plan was changed...someone needs to inform Team seven about it...**

**0707070707070707707070707070070707070707070707070707070707070707**

Chapter Six: Change of Plans

The forest was as dark as a cave; there was no light except the torch the blonde guy was holding. The trees were blocking the light's moon and even the tiny stars cannot be seen from their position. Everything around them is noiseless that only their footsteps can be heard.

"Aren't we going to take a rest yet?" said Uzumaki Naruto wryly.

"Shhh...Keep your voice down will ya?" Haruno Sakura said, giving Naruto a hush sign.

Naruto raised the torch higher.

"I'm tired. And we might lost the track if we continue." Naruto said.

Sakura was half convinced and looked at Sasuke.

"What do you think Sasuke?" she asked.

Sasuke looked at her as though he doesn't feel like replying in her question.

"Let's stop here, I'm sure we are already far from Konoha." He said in a whisper.

Naruto quickly laid down on the ground and put out a blue sleeping bag and immediately fell asleep without talking.

"He was really dead tired, I suppose." Sakura said as she sat beside Naruto.

Sasuke went to a huge tree and sat on its branches. There he can see hundreds of trees but no sign of Konoha. He could even see the moon shining so brightly above them. But the thick leaves prevent it to pass through.

He sighed and looked above. He focused on the moon and suddenly yawned.

-------

A blonde girl was sitting on her comfortable bed. She was staring at the moon. She doesn't feel like sleeping yet though her eyes are already closing. She was half worried. She was worried about a certain someone.

"Should I forget him? I should be...cause Hel-lo Ino you've heard what he just said!" she told herself. "Wake up! Stop fooling yourself! And you've done enough, he's just laughing at you!!!"

And then a memory that she was trying to forget as quickly as possible started to play on her head.

_FLASHBACK: _

"_So what did you and Ino planned?" Sakura asked. _

_Sasuke's serious face smiled. _

"_Huh...she thought I asked her out. What an idiot!" he said. _

"_She said that?" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief. _

_Sakura was shocked...she can't help but laughed. Ino felt her cheeks turned red in humiliation. _

"_I heard that Ino-pig gave you a present." Sakura said stopping herself from laughing. _

"_Yeah she did." Sasuke replied wryly._

"_May I see it?" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke's eyes. _

_Sasuke paused for a second and frowned._

"_I...I threw it away." He said. _

_Ino's eyes widened. Her humiliation was gone but this time she felt hurt and sadness. She felt her vision become fuzzy...tears began to fall from her eyes. She can't control the tears...it were as if has its own feelings. _

"_I only wear presents of the one I truly love." Sasuke declared._

_END OF FLASHBACK!!!_

"Yeah right...I'm an idiot to think that he had asked me out." She told herself. "I bet he was already wearing Sakura's gifts to him and both of them are laughing at me..."

Shikamaru suddenly appeared on Ino's mind. Their kiss was something she can't tend to forget. Though she acts as if nothing had just happened. For her it was nothing but then how come she's feeling like liking Shikamaru than Sasuke?

"Grrr...get off my head you lamebrain!" Ino said as she slammed her pillow on her face. "It can't be...he's just a...a friend to me!!!"

-------

A new day in Konoha, and yet people in the Academy were panicking.

"We have to send a student to tell them." Iruka said.

"I volunteer my student Lee." Gai said.

"Yeah. We shouldn't waste any minute. They could be far from here already." Jiraiya said.

"Call Rock Lee, Sir Gai." The Third Hokage commanded. "It is decided then...we will send him to tell the plan."

-------

Shikamaru and Ino were walking in the alley. They don't seem to notice that they were holding each other's hand. Shikamaru, who was usually sleeping at this time, was full of energy.

The two looked like a couple to everyone they meet. Even to Lee.

"Ehy, Ino!" Lee called.

"Huh?" Ino said as she turned around.

Shikamaru removed his hand from hers.

"Hahahaha...you two a couple?" Lee teased.

Ino blushed and shook her head.

"I just want to tell you that Sasuke was in danger." Lee said. "Sir Gai told me. And I'm going to follow them in the forest to tell them the new plan."

"WHAT? DANGER?" Ino shouted. "Can I go with you Lee?"

Lee smiled as he scratched his head.

"Sorry Ino." Lee said. "But you just can't. See ya then..got to go!!!"

Ino felt worried after hearing this news. What is she going to do? Sasuke was in danger she can't just wait for Lee to return and break the news that the guy he loved since was already dead.

"We got to do something Shikamaru!" Ino said.

"But how?" Shikamaru asked. "Didn't you hear Lee? We can't."

"I will do something to just get in there." Ino declared.

Shikamaru shook his head and frowned.

"What a troublesome..." he thought.

-------

Hinata was in the Ramen Shop. She was eating with Kiba and Shino until Lee came in.

"Hello." Lee greeted.

"Hi." Hinata greeted back.

"Do you guys know the news already?" Lee asked.

"What news?" Shino asked.

"Team 7 was in danger and I am going to follow them to tell them the new plan."

Hinata jumped from her chair.

"Naruto's in danger?" Hinata inquired, getting worried. "I'll go with you Lee."

"No. Sorry Hinata." Lee said. "But you can't."

"But..." Hinata muttered.

"Got to go now. I need to hurry." Lee said boldly.

"Naruto..." Hinata muttered.

-------

In the forest was Team 7. They haven't stop from walking since dawn. Naruto was already starving.

"Aren't we going to stop and take a rest?" Naruto said. "I'm tired! We haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Oh come on Naruto. This is not the time to think about food." Sakura told him. "We're in a mission can't you see?"

"Yeah we are. But how am I going to finish this mission if I don't have any energy anymore?"

"Shut up idiot." Sasuke said. "Who is not hungry and tired? You're not the only one."

Naruto sighed.

They contnue walking. And then Naruto saw a banana tree.

"WHA..." Naruto shouted. "FOOD!"

Sakura and Sasuke turned around as Naruto climber the tree in such a speed.

He picked a dozen of bananas and went down the tree eating them continuously.

"Aren't you going to give us some?" Sakura asked.

Naruto frowned and shook his head.

"Why should I? You made me tired and didn't even bother to give me a rest." Naruto said.

"Damn you Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she chase Naruto around and forced him to give her some.

"Leave me alone!!!" Naruto shouted as he hurriedly hid behind Sasuke.

-------

Lee was carrying a scroll with him as he made his way in the forest. He was jumping to every branch in such a speed.

"I could make it in no time." He muttered.

-------

Ino , Shikamaru and Chouji were at the very entrance of the forest.

"So let's do it then." Ino said.

"Ooooppss..." said Chouji. "I...I think...I...I can't go...with you guys!!! "

"What?" Ino asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Chouji shouted and run back home.

"What a trohblesome..." Shikamaru muttered.

"Damn it." Ino said. "That leaves the two of us."

"Ehy, I'm coming too." A soft voice, coming from the bushes said. "Count me in."

It was Hinata.

"Oh." Ino said in surprise. "Hinata."

"Yeah." She said.

"You're worried too eh?" Shikamaru asked.

Hinata nodded bashfully.

"Let's go then." Ino said.

**A/N: So wait for the next chapter guys!!! LEe thought that Team 7 was in danger when he was told to follow them and so he tols Ino and Hinata 'bout it. And in the next chapter Lee is going to say something to Sasuke...what could it be??? **


End file.
